


Different Kind of Fireworks

by tooberjoober



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: During the blackout, Sonny kissed his best friend. Now after everything has calmed down a bit it's time for him to figure out his feelings.





	Different Kind of Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Um so yeah, Graffiti Pete and Sonny are great and they're cool so here's a fic for them? Anyways, comments and kudos appreciated. Let me know if anyone's interested in reading about their date.

Sonny couldn't believe himself. He stared up at his ceiling, running a hand through his hair. He started cussing at himself, reminiscing on what he had done several days ago. During the latest blackout, Pete had been helping Sonny out protecting the bodega, since Usnavi wasn't home. And…Sonny may have fucked up. He didn't mean to! He really didn't mean to. It was just the burglars and Pete protecting him and then the fireworks and then it just sorta happened! He just sorta…kissed his best friend. Sometimes that sorta shit happens! Right? 

God that sort of shit did not usually just happen. Sonny groaned, rubbing a hand over his face and sitting up on his bed. He grumbled as he got up and grabbed his hat. He was late for work already and with all of the hectic stuff going on lately Usnavi's been really lax with his tardiness. It wasn't really a bad thing, just made Sonny more motivated to be on time, or at least close to it. After everything that had happened in the last week Sonny was kinda the only family Usnavi had anymore, he had to help him out now more than ever. 

Sonny strode into the bodega, looking extremely proud of himself. He was less late than usual. Usnavi sighed, seeing his cousin walk in. "Sonny-" He started. 

"I know, I know." Sonny said, holding his hands up. "But in my defense, I got a bit of an excuse today. I was having a big old stress fest." He said, tapping his forehead. "Got a lot of thoughts goin' on up there today." 

"That's strange." Usnavi joked, leaning on his fist. 

"Har de har." Sonny rolled his eyes, jumping up to sit on the counter. "Seriously though, the past few weeks have been insane. I've barely had time to think! But now I've got time and I just keep thinking that I'm a fuckup." 

"Sonny, watch the language, and get off my counter!" Usnavi scolded, hitting Sonny's shoulder lightly. 

"Geez fine!" Sonny groaned. "I'm tryin' to talk to my cousin and get some advice and all you say is to watch the language!" He huffed. "Well watching the language doesn't change the fact that I kissed Pete!" Sonny bit his tongue, trying to swallow the words he just said. He also sent a quick prayer to God, begging that Daniela didn't somehow hear that, although he suspected that she had the whole barrio bugged. 

"You what?" Usnavi asked with wide eyes, looking at his cousin oddly. 

"So uh, you see, what happened was that…on the night with the blackout Pete was helping me protect the bodega and stuff and well it just sorta happened." Sonny stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I dunno…with all the fuss and stuff I haven't even thought about it since then, but damn I had my first kiss and it was with a dude. And the dude was Pete." 

"Just sorta happened." Usnavi shook his head incredulously. He paced a bit behind the counter, mumbling something in Spanish that Sonny couldn't quite hear. Usnavi finally stopped his pacing. "Sonny, you could do better." He said. 

"I don't…ugh!" Sonny threw his hands up in frustration. "The problem is I don't even know if I like him! I don't know if I like guys! What if all of the crushes I've ever had on girls are fake? Or what if this was just a one time thing? I don't even know what Pete thinks." Sonny covered his face with his hands. "Oh my god he must think I'm crazy or something. What if I lost my best friend?" He demanded of Usnavi. 

"Okay Sonny, chill out, take a deep breath. It'll all be alright okay?" Usnavi sighed, tiredly. "You don't have to figure anything out right now. You're still a teenager, you can figure it out as you go along." 

Sonny nodded, taking a deep breath. "You're right." He nodded again. "Thanks. I'll just talk to Pete later and figure what he thinks about it." 

"Good." Usnavi nodded with a smile. "Now, we just got a new shipment of cups in, you mind restocking?" 

"I got nothin' better to do." Sonny shrugged. He did the various tasks that Usnavi kept sending him to do, but his mind was still racing. He kept trying to picture the night and remember everything. They had scared off the vandals. Pete came back to Sonny's side as the fireworks started going off and then Sonny was just so excited he just pulled him down and planted one on him. "Shit…" Sonny mumbled, letting his head fall against the shelf he was supposed to be restocking. He tried to figure out whether he felt fireworks from the kiss or whether it was just the actual fireworks. He gingerly touched his lips and tried to figure out what exactly it had felt like. He had his first kiss with his best friend and he couldn't even remember it. 

Several hours later and Sonny saw Pete loitering outside of the store through the window. "Hey uh…Usnavi, I'm gonna take my break. I'll be back." He said with a nod before jogging out of the store, the bell on the door jingling merrily. "Hey Pete." He said with a nod, stuffing his hands in his pockets 

Pete nodded back at Sonny with his normal dopey grin. "Hey Sonny, how's it goin?" 

"Oh ya know…pretty normal I guess." Sonny nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "But we uh, gotta talk a bit I think." 

"Sure, what's going on?" Pete asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Okay so the other week with the blackout, I kissed you." Sonny said, he wasn't sure how Pete was being so normal. Maybe he had just forgotten? The thought twisted a knife in Sonny's stomach. 

"Oh uh, yeah, I guess that did happen." Pete nodded, looking down. Sonny couldn't read his expression.

"So uh, what'd you think about that?" Sonny asked, licking his lips. He looked up at Pete. 

Pete was fixated on Sonny's lips, his face heating up slightly. "Uh…I dunno? It's a thing, I guess, definitely a thing." He nodded.

"I mean, like what kinda thing?" Sonny asked, gesturing with his hands. "Good thing or bad thing?" 

Pete shrugged. He knew he liked guys and he knew he liked Sonny, but the question was whether or not Sonny liked him. Sonny did kiss him, but then he also didn't speak to him for days except to ask for a favor. Pete knew that Sonny had a lot going on but he still deserved answers after a move like that. He'd do anything for Sonny, but he didn't want to lose him.

Sonny sighed, moving his hands to behind his head. "Pete, I don't got much longer to be out here. This thing has got my head all fucked up and I don't know what to think or do or anything." After another few moments of Pete not responding, Sonny sighed again, glancing into the bodega. "I gotta go…I need to think more." Sonny said, backing up towards the door. Pete didn't say anything, just shrugged, looking down. "I'll see you later! Come by after work!" Sonny called, backing into the bodega and leaving Pete with his thoughts. 

A couple hours later, Pete paced in front of the bodega, trying to figure out what to tell Sonny. It wasn't easy. He wasn't really the most eloquent guy. It'd be a miracle if he was able to say anything to Sonny. 

Sonny came out of the store, greeting Pete with an awkward smile. "Uh…hey. We should probably go somewhere I guess." He suggested with a shrug. 

"Yeah, I guess so." Pete nodded in agreement. Sonny took the initiative in starting the walk towards Bennett Park. Soon both of them were sitting on a park bench, neither one saying anything to the other. 

"So…uh, guess I sorta messed things up, didn't I?" Sonny chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Pete looked at Sonny incredulously. "No! Of course not." He took a deep breath, glancing away. "Listen, Sonny…when you kissed me, I was so happy, I mean of course I was. Just look at you! And then you're super nice and you care about things. But I know that tensions were high and you might not really know what you want. I've been freaking out all day because hell maybe you do know what you want and it just isn't me." Pete kept avoiding Sonny's eyes. "But even if you don't want me, I still wanna be your friend, cause you're the closest friend I got and I don't wanna lose that over some dumb feelings." Pete finished, still looking down.

Sonny leaned back on the bench and looked up at the sky, eyes wide. "You wanna go out with me?" Sonny asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. "Like a real date? We can just watch a movie at my place. I'll make sure Usnavi doesn't kick you out or anything." 

Pete finally glanced over at Sonny and slowly reached out and took his hand. "Uh yeah, I'd really like that."


End file.
